The Briar Patch
by born-on-sunday
Summary: Picks up from series finale. Lorelai decides to adopt now that Rory has moved away from CT. Luke and Lorelai's love life seems to be failing again, but everything changes when one little girl comes into the picture. Please R
1. Sunday Morning Coming Down

_**Summary & A/N: This story may seem a bit confusing at first, I'll be going back and forth between life in Stars Hollow and life in West Virginia. This story will take place in the time frame as of Rory being a Yale graduate, Chris and Lorelai divorced and Lorelai & Luke speaking, but certainly not pointed in any clear direction; especially when it comes to a love life. Now that Rory is moving away from Connecticut, Lorelai feels incredibly lonesome. Her dreams of getting married and having another baby have vanished, but there's hope again when she considers adoption. Also, there may be some conflicting religious views used in this story (Christianity and the Bible Belt) I hope everyone can look passed that and appreciate the writing. **_

(Red Hawk, West Virginia: Summer of 2007)

"Cheyenne, don't make me tell you again to get in this house!" Janeeva yelled from the back porch.

Cheyenne, who was sitting out under a tree in the back yard turned her head and looked at her mother, "I found a kitty, Mama!" she exclaimed with delight as she rose to her feet, picked up the small white kitten, and began walking over towards the porch.

"Sarah Cheyenne Walker, you put that filthy animal down this instant." Janeeva commanded. "Now get in this house, child. It's gonna come a storm."

"He ain't filthy." Cheyenne remarked clearly offended by the idea. "He's one of God's creatures just like us. Look at 'im Mama, ain't he cute?" Cheyenne held up the kitten; it let out a weak meow. "I bet he's hungry."

"Cheyenne, no." Janeeva's voice was stern and hard. "It'd just be another mouth to feed. We can't afford to take care of no cat."

"But, Mama… I'd…" Cheyenne began to protest.

"I said no!" Janeeva reared back her hand prepared to hit the child.

Cheyenne quickly dropped the kitten. It landed hard on the ground and made a whimpering noise as it tried to raise back to it's feet. It stumbled several times in it's attempt to run away.

"Oh, no!" Cheyenne cried. "I hurt 'im! I broke his leg!"

"It's fine, Cheyenne. He'll be fine." Rain drops started to fall down from the sky and a loud burst of thunder rolled through the clouds. Janeeva reached down and grabbed the girl by the arm. "Now get inside. You'll catch your death out here."

Cheyenne glanced over her shoulder at the kitten who was getting soaked out in the muddy back yard as it desperately limped away in search of shelter. The back screen door slammed shut as Cheyenne and Janeeva entered the trailer.

"Help me set up the pans." Janeeva instructed. "It's gonna leak right through this ceilin'. I don't want my floors gettin' wet."

Cheyenne sat up five different pans around the trailer to catch the dripping water. Janeeva came back into the kitchen and began cutting up onions and tomatoes which they'd grown in a small garden in their backyard.

"I bought some soup beans today." Janeeva replied. "Don't think you get to eat like a pig though. We have'ta make 'em last us all week."

Cheyenne took a seat at the table. "Did you know, Mama, that Jesus once fed all kinds of folks on just a lil' bit of fish and bread?" Cheyenne smiled proudly over her knowledge.

"Well, I ain't Jesus." Janeeva replied as she continued to chop the tomatoes. "These beans ain't gonna last us all week if we ain't careful."

Cheyenne sighed and laid her head down across her arms on the table. Her mother was never impressed by her bible references. Cheyenne caught a ride with Mr. and Mrs. Williams every Sunday morning and went to their church. Sometimes, Janeeva never even knew Cheyenne was gone, and when Cheyenne would return, Janeeva would scold her for leaving without telling her. _But you was sleepin' Mama. You say never to wake you when you sleepin'. Besides, I go every Sunday. You know that. _ Cheyenne's defense never pulled through however, Janeeva always replied, _You don't ever leave this house, without tellin' me first. _Cheyenne begged her mother several times to come to church with her, but Janeeva had better things to do than be judged and whispered about every Sunday morning.

The rain pattered down on the tin roof above their heads as Cheyenne and Janeeva slowly ate their dinner. Janeeva looked across the table and her daughter.

"You being awful quiet this evening." Janeeva spoke, right before she took a sip of her water.

Cheyenne shrugged, "Guess I got nothin' to say."

"No sense in you being upset over that cat, Cheyenne. You know good and well we can't keep a pet. If I've told you once I've told you a …"

"Hundred times…." Cheyenne finished. "I know, Mama."

"Then why do you keep bringin' home cats if you know?" Janeeva sat down her fork. "When's it gonna sink into your head?"

"I juss thought maybe you'd let me keep this un, Mama. He's so tiny and weak lookin'. I'd take good care of 'im, Mama. I swear I would! You wouldn't have to feed it or water it or anything, I'd do all that!"

"Cheyenne, it ain't the responsibility of taking care of him. It's the fact we ain't got the money. Animals need food and if they get sick they need vets. Look around, child." Janeeva waved her arms around the tiny kitchen. "We're in no shape to be takin' in anybody."

"I'd share my food with him…" Cheyenne replied in a low whisper like voice, "And if'en he did get sick, I'd take him down to Mr. Williams house. He'd know what to do."

"Well why don't you just move in with Mr. Williams?" Janeeva violently stood from the table. "Between the Williams and Jesus, that's all I ever hear you talk 'bout."

Cheyenne immediately hushed. She'd heard other people talking about the children her mother had before her. How'd she gave them each one away before they were even six months old. Why Janeeva decided to keep her, she didn't know, but she never doubted her mother's ability to one day to discard her just like the others.

"I think you'd better go get washed up and ready for bed." Janeeva replied as she tossed her dishes into the sink. "And when you get done with that, you can wash up these here dishes while I drive into town and back."

"Where ya going, Mama?" Cheyenne lifted her head and asked.

"That's none of your business child. Don't pry into my personal life." Janeeva answered as she walked over and grabbed her old leather purse from the table. "I'll be back soon, and you'd better have these dishes washed and yourself ready for bed."

(Stars Hollow, Connecticut: Summer 2007)

"Adoption? Really?" Sookie asked her voice stunned and her eyes wide open.

"Does it sound that crazy?" Lorelai inquired as she took a seat across from Sookie.

Sookie quickly looked down and focused on her cheese grading again. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I just never imagine… I mean…" She looked back up, "Well, it's just I thought that you'd have a baby of your own."

Lorelai sighed, but then smiled, "Yeah, I used to think so too, but now…" She paused. "Things are different now."

"But Luke…"

"Luke and I aren't together, Sookie. I – I don't know what we are." Lorelai shook her head. "Sometimes I think we're just friends… and other times I think there's possible hope of us getting back together but … Luke is hard to read. Luke is hard to figure out and I'm not sure if he'll ever be ready for the things that I want."

"Adopting a child would change your life…" Sookie noted. "It'd change everything…"

"I know that." Lorelai nodded her head. "But it'd be a good change, Sookie. I know everyone in town has this fantasy for me and Luke, but the truth is… it could never happen. I waited before… I planned an entire future around him and he backed out on me."

Sookie half laughed, "Lorelai, he didn't back out, he.. he…"

"Slowed things down… refused to take the next step…." Lorelai added. "Sookie, I want the next step. I don't want to be alone. I'm still relatively young and I have a large house just sitting there needing to be filled with love and happiness and laughter." Lorelai smiled as she finished her sentence. "It's not just that Rory's moved away from Connecticut, now… It's also about me moving on with my life."

"You've thought a lot about this." Sookie replied.

"I have. Ever since… well… ever since Luke and I broke up." Lorelai reached down and picked up her coffee cup. "I think another kid is something I need right now. I think it would fill a void that's been lingering around these last couple of years."

"Aw." Sookie smiled. "Sweetie, you're a great mother. I mean, gosh, Rory is so proud of you and you're so proud of her and any kid out there deserves to have you as a mom."

"Thank you, Sookie."

"I mean it. I guess you're right about everyone having this fantasy for you and Luke. I'm guilty of it too. But damn it, you two seem so perfect for each other."

"Well, if it's meant to be, then it'll happen. I can't wait any longer. I can't try to plan a life that doesn't exist. Adoption… Adoption is something that's real and something I can plan for… I want to do this, Sookie. I really do."

"Hey, you've got my support." Sookie replied, she looked down at her growing stomach, "Jackson and I are big fans of babies."

Lorelai laughed, "That I do not doubt."

"So, you're gonna start the process soon?" Sookie asked eagerly.

"Yes. Soon." Lorelai replied. "I'm going to meet with some adoption counselor next Monday."

"Wow… that is soon."

"It's a good thing, Sookie. It's a very good thing. I'm not only making the life of a less fortunate child better, but I'm enriching my own life all over again."


	2. Be ready When Monday Rolls Around

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm having some mixed feelings about this story. I really want to write it, but I'm not sure if people are actually enjoying it. Please leave a review after you read that way I can get an idea of how everyone feels, thanks! **_

Janeeva turned off her dim head lights and took a deep breath as she got out of the car and headed up the pathway to the old house. She was actually a lot more nervous than she had anticipated. She reached the door, lifted her hand slowly, and knocked. A pale elderly man opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"Good evening, Mr. Shepard." Janeeva smiled. "You remember me don't cha? Janeeva Walker. Maryanne Walker's girl."

Mr. Shepard stared at her for many moments, "Ah, yes… Yes, I do." He smiled. "You put on a few years on since I seen ya last, but you got that same sweet face."

"I was hoping …" Janeeva looked down and paused. "Is ya son home?" she asked as she quickly glanced back up.

"Roscoe? Yeah, he 'round back." Mr. Shepard replied. "Why's you want to see him a for?"

"I's just wishin' to speak to him is all, Mr. Shepard. Thank you. I'll just let myself 'round back."

"Now, wait a minute, girl." Mr. Shepard stepped out onto the porch, "When a woman comes to see my boy, she only here for one thing…" He gazed at her in the eye. "Ain't you got a little one at home?"

"Yes." Janeeva answered. "Cheyenne."

Mr. Shepard shook his head, "No, now that ain't right..."

"Mr. Shepard, I sure do appreciate your thoughtfulness, but if ya excuse me, I need to speak to Roscoe."

Janeeva stepped down off the porch and walked around the house. It was nearly dark and the rain had given way to a mere drizzle, but Roscoe had a light shinning bright from an old barn. It was where he conducted his business and he often referred to it as his office.

Roscoe spotted a womanly figure headed towards him, "Hold it right there." He called as he stepped out by the barn door.

"Roscoe, it's me." Janeeva replied failing to halt.

"Janeeva?" Roscoe asked surprised as he suddenly perked up straight and moved out of the barn door so she could come in out of the rain. She stepped into the well lit barn, her face glistening from the rain drops. "Aw, you're all wet." Roscoe replied. He reached over and grabbed a rag from his desk. "Here, dry yourself off."

"Thanks." Janeeva took the rag and patted her face and arms. "Guess I should've brought my umbrella." She smiled.

"Guess so." Roscoe agreed. "What brings ya out this a way, anyhow?"

Janeeva took a deep breath, "I need to speak with ya."

"Speak with me?" Roscoe repeated. "'Bout what?"

"Well… 'but gettin' a job." Janeeva took a seat in an old rusted chair Roscoe had sitting beside his desk.

"You mean, you wanna work for me?"

"Yes, that's what I mean. What else?"

Roscoe walked over and sat down behind his desk, "Janeeva, you know I'm mighty fond of you."

"I know, Roscoe."

"I've asked you a hundred times to go out with me…." He continued. "Offered to by you drinks… and offered to take you to movies…"

"I know…" Janeeva repeated. "And I appreciated every one of them offers, but I couldn't take ya up on any of 'em."

"Cause of ya girl? Cheyenne?" Roscoe asked. "Right?"

"That had something to do with it… but never mind all of that. I'm here now because I need a job."

Roscoe lowered his eyes, "This business ain't really your type. Why don't ya just let me take ya out sometime and I wouldn't mind givin' ya some money here and there … ya know, just to help ya out."

"Roscoe… Now, I've already thought 'bout this. I came to you, cause I trust you but if you don't want to hire me, then I'll find someone who will…"

"Hold on now, don't be talking crazy." Roscoe held up his hand. "If you're that sure ya want a job, then I'll give ya one, but now, I got a strict policy about youngins."

Janeeva sighed, "I know your policy Roscoe. If they ain't at least sixteen, you don't do business."

"Well, I just like to keep it away from the toddlers." Roscoe replied. "No sense in them seeing such things. Your Cheyenne though, she ain't no where near sixteen."

"She's eleven." Janeeva answered. "Be twelve this September."

"That's still young…" Roscoe noted.

"Roscoe, I ain't no fool to the rules or to how it works. You know I've been in this business before."

"I've heard." Roscoe took out a cigarette and lit it. "Johnny Reynolds, right? He said you were a good worker."

"I sacrificed a lot for him and that job, Roscoe. I gave up two of my babies …"

Roscoe blew smoke into the humid air, "Say, what made you keep Cheyenne?"

Janeeva looked away quickly, "I thought I could change."

"Change?"

"Become better." She focused back on Roscoe. "But I can't… My life is a wreck. Her life is a wreck. I'm barely gettin' enough food on the table to last us each week. I can't do this anymore, I've got to have real money!"

"Well, we'll have to figure out something for her… she can't stay with you as long as you workin' for me. She got an aunt or uncle or someone she can stay with for a while?"

Janeeva shook her head, "No… don't matter no how." She paused and swallowed heavily. "I've been talking with an adoption agency. If I let her go now while she's still kinda young, she'll have a better chance of finding a family."

"You gonna give her up, Janeeva?" Roscoe asked. "After all these years?"

"I cant see as I got much more of a choice." Janeeva hung her head and stared down at the hard compacted dirt floor. "They coming to get her this weekend. Will you have a job ready by Monday?"

Roscoe inhaled deeply and tapped his finger on the desk, "Well, the escort business has been rather slow these last few months…. But I can make some calls. I'll get you some jobs lined up, Janeeva. Good pay."

"Thank you, Roscoe. Ya don't know how much this means to me." Janeeva stood from her chair. "I'll come back by Monday morning."

"You take care, darlin'."

"I will." Janeeva flashed a quick smile and walked out of the barn.

(Stars Hollow)

Lorelai held the phone close to her ear as she waited for Rory's response.

"Adoption, wow…." Rory replied. "I didn't know you were considering doing that."

"What do you think? Good idea? Bad idea?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"Good." Rory replied. "I think it's… good."

"Really?"

"Really… I mean, it makes perfect sense. You shouldn't have to live your life alone and this way, you wouldn't."

"You don't think I should have had one on my own?" Lorelai asked, double checking her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Well, I kind of always thought you would do it that way, but… well, I totally see why adoption is an option now."

"Right… I shouldn't have to wait till I find the perfect guy, fall in love, get married, get pregnant and then wait nine months to pop it out… I can skip all of that."

"That's possibly the oddest way I've ever heard it phrased, but yes… yes you can." Rory smiled.

"So you really think this is good? You support this?"

"I support this. I support you." Rory added. "I want you to be happy."

"I'm going Monday to start the whole adoption process. Looking at pictures, and back ground checks; the whole nine yards."

"Wow, Monday… that's soon." Rory noted.

"Too soon?"

"No, not too soon… just soon." Rory paused. "Any particular gender you have in mind?"

"Actually, no. I'm not going to base it on gender or appearance…" Lorelai joked.

"Age?" Rory asked, noticing Lorelai didn't mention it.

Lorelai laughed, "Ah, you got me. I would actually prefer one between the ages of five and ten."

"Five and ten?" Rory asked. "And the logic is?"

"Well, under five you have to deal with diapers, potty training, teething… dear God the teething…" Lorelai paused. "Where as I don't want to go older than ten, because once you get passed ten you're personality traits and outlook on life is kind of already set and I can't help but be a bit narcissistic and hope that some of my wonderful personality traits would rub off on them."

Rory laughed, "Well best of luck with you between the ages of five and ten adoption search. I'm really happy about it. Honest. It'll be neat having a little brother or sister."

"It's a big step."

"It is."

"But I'm ready."

"You are."

"Thanks, kiddo." Lorelai smiled.

"Anytime. Good night, Mom." Rory hung up the phone.


	3. I'm Moving To Another Town

"Mama, why?!" Cheyenne cried as her mother closed her suitcase and latched it. "Why?!"

"Cheyenne, don't make this no harder than it has to be." Janeeva replied as she refused to look her daughter in the eye.

"Is it because of the cat?" Cheyenne asked, her voice breaking. "Mama, I'll never ask for another one again! Never! I'm sorry. Please, don't send me away! Please!"

"Cheyenne, listen to me…." Janeeva leaned down closer to the girl. "You're gonna go to a better family, ya hear? You're gonna live with good people who can buy you nice clothes and let you have all the cats you want."

"But Mama…" Cheyenne sniffled. "I wanna stay here. I wanna stay with you."

Janeeva sighed. "Well, ya can't."

"You're sending me away, just like you did the rest of 'em." Cheyenne bitterly replied. "Why didn't you just do it when I was a baby! Why'd you have to wait till I was older?"

"I was dumb and foolish, Cheyenne. Now gather up the rest of your things. They'll be here for you any minute." Janeeva walked out of the tiny bed room, leaving Cheyenne still stunned and drenched in tears.

(Stars Hollow)

Lorelai took a deep breath and opened the door to Luke's diner. She walked up to the counter and sat down. Luke immediately spotted her and came walking over, his usual somber smile on his face.

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee." He began, "I'll get you a cup."

"Thanks." Lorelai replied. She briefly thought back to a few weeks before when they had kissed at Rory's bon voyage party. Luke hadn't expressed any romantic interest or feelings since then, he'd just went back to being same old Luke. It was a good feeling. They were on good terms. But Lorelai couldn't see if there was a romantic future ahead for them or not. The kiss was great. Wonderful to be exact. But there had to be more than just a kiss. Didn't there?

"So, how are things going?" Luke asked as he sat down a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of her. "Getting used to the idea of Rory being in Iowa?"

"Oh, I don't know if I'll ever get _used _to it." Lorelai smiled. "But it's okay. We talk nearly every evening… She's really happy, so I'm really happy for her." Lorelai took a sip of her coffee.

"Right." Luke smiled again. "Well, that's good…. Good…" He paused. "She's really missed around here… by everyone."

"Yeah. I know." Lorelai cleared her throat. "It was hard to watch her leave but… she's got to live her own life. She's an adult."

"Yeah…" Luke quickly added. "Yeah, she's not a kid anymore."

Lorelai debated in her mind whether or not she wanted to open up to Luke about her plans for adoption. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long, especially once other people in town started to find out.

"You get used to being a mom, ya know." Lorelai continued. "Even after they graduate high school… after they graduate college… you're still in mom mode."

"I don't think being a mom is something anyone ever stops being." Luke answered as he took the conversation in a more serious tone. "You're a great mom, Lorelai. Best of the best."

"Well that's what my Mother's Day t-shirt says." Lorelai joked. "I just don't think I'm ready to throw in the towel…"

"Throw in the towel?" Luke asked leaning across the counter.

"Yeah, with being a mom…. I mean, not just being a _"mom"_ but _"being"_ a mom." Lorelai awkwardly spat out.

Luke stared at her for several seconds, "You're thinking of having another kid?" he finally asked in a low voice.

"Something like that…."

Luke blinked several times and glanced back and forth from Lorelai to the empty seat beside her, "Wha-what do you mean "something like that"? Are you pregnant?"

"What?!" Lorelai shrieked in high whisper. "No!"

"Well excuse me for taking your very vague statement the wrong way." Luke defended.

"What it means is…." Lorelai leaned in closer so that only Luke could hear. "I'm going to adopt."

Luke shot back from the counter and stood straight up on his feet. "Wow…" he replied as he immediately stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Wow?" Lorelai asked as she watched his body language quickly transfer to uncomfortable.

"Wow…" he repeated. "Wow…."

"Can we use another interjection please? Maybe even a couple of adjectives…. A verb."

"That's…. That's…. great." Luke finally ended. "That's great."

"Really? Cause I get the feeling you don't mean that."

"No, no. I mean it." Luke replied. "That's really… wow. Congratulations." He slowly backed away from the counter. "Hey, I'll talk with you later… I've got to get back to the kitchen, a lot of work needs done and Caesar is… slacking. So…"

Lorelai stood from the counter. "Right." She quickly flashed a fake smile. "See ya, Luke." She turned and walked out of the diner.

"See ya." Luke replied then darted back into the kitchen.

Lorelai returned to the inn and burst through the kitchen door. Sookie, who was preparing a chicken for the evening course meal turned around quickly.

"Heaven's sake, Lorelai. You scared the life out of me." She held her hand to her chest.

"Sorry. Do we have any chocolate?"

"Sure, there's some over by the stove in a bowl." Sookie watched as Lorelai marched over to the stove, grabbed the bowl of chocolate, and angrily began munching as she stared off into dead air, her sharp blue eyes rarely blinking. "Sweetie…. What happened?"

"What?" Lorelai quickly glanced over at Sookie.

"Emily?" Sookie asked. "That's the Emily glare, right?"

Lorelai sighed and put down the bowl of chocolate. "No… I told Luke."

"Told Luke?" Sookie eye's widened. "Told Luke what?"

"About my plans to adopt a kid." Lorelai folded her arms.

"Oh!" She gasped. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'wow'."

"Wow?"

"Wow." Lorelai placed one hand on her hip. "He said, 'wow', but you know what he was really thinking, Sookie? He's thinking 'Have you lost your mind? Could you possibly be that crazy?'."

Sookie smiled quickly, trying to ease the mood, "I'm sure he didn't mean that."

"Oh, he meant it. He immediately backed away from me, stiffened straight up, dug his hands into his pockets, and started stammering on about how he had to get back to the kitchen and work…"

"He probably just needs time to process this… I mean, this is huge. This is big. This changes everyone's lives."

Lorelai shook her head, "Well, it's still _my _decision. It doesn't really matter to me if everyone supports it or not."

"I support it." Sookie added. "And Jackson thinks it's a great idea too."

"I know that Sookie…" Lorelai replied in a calmer voice. "Rory's excited too… I'm excited… So what if Luke isn't? What does that matter?"

"It doesn't. You said yourself you're ready to move on with your future without him."

"And I am." Lorelai stood firm.

"He'll come around eventually. You know Luke. He deals with things in a different way, but he always deals with them."

"That's his problem, Sookie… he takes too long. I need something fast in my life. Something that doesn't end or slow down. It's what keeps me going. It's what I thrive off of."

"Well, bringing another child into your life is definitely something that doesn't end or slow down. Davie and Martha keep me so busy and now that I have another baby on the way, I'm not sure how I'm going to keep up with everything…"

"Aw, Sookie, you'll do great. You're a wonderful mom." Lorelai smiled.

"Well, I keep telling myself that." Sookie teased. There was a pause between them. "Don't worry about Luke… okay. Just do what you feel you need to do…"

"Thanks, Sookie." Lorelai picked up the bowl of chocolate again. "This is incredible chocolate by the way." She took another bite.

"Yeah, can you believe it's fat free?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai immediately spat out the chocolate. "Anything that's that damn convincing, must be evil."


	4. Searching For A Love That Can't Be Found

(Monday Morning: Hartford)

"Ms. Gilmore, welcome. I'm Julie Summers."

Lorelai shook the woman's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Lorelai smiled.

"Likewise. Please, come in. Have a seat." Julie closed the office door behind them. "Again, Welcome to the Hartford Adoption Agency. Or as we refer to it, H double A." Julie lightly laughed.

"Sounds … fun." Lorelai replied.

"Yes, we try to keep the up most spirits around here. Every day is a precious gift that we must cherish." Julie sat down behind her desk. "So, I hear that you're wanting to adopt."

"Yes. I've thought a lot about it and I think that adoption is something that would benefit not only a child somewhere, but myself as well."

"Uh, huh…" Julie smiled. "Tell me, Ms. Gilmore, do you have any other children?"

"Well, I have a daughter. She's twenty-two. She just took a job in Iowa after graduating from Yale."

"A Yale graduate?" Julie gaped. "My… You must be extremely proud."

"I am." Lorelai smiled. "She's quite a young woman."

"Yes, and you are a young woman yourself, especially to have a child that is already a college graduate." Julie eyed Lorelai over. "Pardon me for asking, but did you marry young?"

"Well, I didn't get married when I became pregnant with Rory. I stayed single. I raised her alone." Lorelai paused. "But she was always in contact with her father."

"Oh, I see." Julie quickly scribbled down some words on a pad in front of her. "Have you ever been married, Ms. Gilmore?"

"Once. To Rory's father." Lorelai replied, she felt her face becoming red.

"Oh? And I assume you are no longer married?"

Lorelai paused. "No. We divorced a few months ago."

Julie peered over the rim of her glasses and then scribbled again on her pad. "Tell me, what do you think makes you qualified to adopt a child?"

"Well, I own and manage an inn in Stars Hollow. I've always been very hardworking and dedicated. I love kids. I want another one more than anything. I have my own house also in Stars Hollow and there's a spare bedroom that really needs to be filled. I'm a good mother, you can ask Rory."

Julie smiled. "I'm sure you are, Ms. Gilmore."

"Um…" Lorelai began. "Does me not being married… does that cause a problem for adoption I mean?"

"Well, we like to see children enter into two parent homes, but in today's society, we recognize and understand that single parent families are just as nurturing. I assure you, your marital status will not knock you out of qualification for adoption, but we must have all of your background information on file. We'll be performing background check today. It usually takes about two hours. I suggest you go for a walk and grab a bite to eat in the mean time."

"Oh. Wow, only two hours?" Lorelai stood from the seat.

"It's amazing how fast technology has become these days." Julie stood as well. "After we receive all of your background information, you and I will sit down and go over what kind of a child you're looking for. We'll explore options. Take a look at some photos and videos and see what direction we'd like to go in."

"That sounds great." Lorelai replied.

"The secretary outside will need some of your personal information. Come back around 10:00 and everything should be ready to go."

"I will. Thank you."

Julie walked over and opened the door. "Again, congratulations regarding your daughter."

(Red Hawk, West Virginia)

Janeeva walked around the house to the old barn where she'd dealt business with Roscoe only a few nights before. He was sitting at his desk reading through a large stack of papers.

"Morning, Roscoe." Janeeva smiled as she stepped into the barn. She was wearing the nicest dress she owned; it was pink with yellow daises splattered all around it.

"Good morning, Janeeva. You look awfully pretty."

"Well, a girl can't go around in rags if she's expectin' good money." She walked over closer to the desk. "Any jobs ready for today?"

Roscoe threw the papers towards Janeeva, "Those three men right there are my best customers. They pay good money and I always offer them my best goods."

"Sounds perfect." Janeeva picked up the papers. "Oh, my… Senator Marcum?"

"Don't look so surprised. I run the best escort business in five counties." Roscoe replied. "People trust me. People trust my girls."

"You know can trust me, Roscoe. I ain't never lied to you 'bout nothin'."

"I know that. That's why I'm giving you those three customers." Roscoe stood from his desk. "Go in the order they are marked there. Marcum today, Jameson Wednesday, and Taylor Friday. At the end of the week, I'll give you your cut."

"How much?" Janeeva asked.

"At least 300 hundred. More than that if they really like you and throw in a tip."

"That's good money, Roscoe. I ain't made that kinda money in a long time. I've been living off only fifty dollars a week from welfare and that ain't been enough to feed me or Cheyenne, let alone buy us anything else we needed."

"What happened to the girl? Roscoe asked.

"She's gone." Janeeva answered. "They came and took her yesterday when she got back from church."

"Church?" Roscoe asked a smile creeping across his face.

"Mr. Williams took her…" Janeeva rolled her eyes. "Thinks he's gonna save the world."

Roscoe laughed, "He sure does. He always has. Tried to get me to shut down my business nearly a hundred times. And I always say to him, 'Harold, I gotta earn my money the best way I know how and I never made it passed the 9th grade of schoolin' so I do what I know best.'."

Janeeva laughed for a moment and then stopped, "I miss her, Roscoe. It's only been one day, and I miss her."

Roscoe walked over and put his arm around Janeeva. "Gotta ask yourself, darlin'. What's better for her? What's better for you?"

Janeeva removed Roscoe's arm, "Well, I'd better get going… I got work to do."

"Stop by again tomorrow. We'll take you out and buy you a couple new dresses." Roscoe replied.

"That'd be nice. Thank ya, Roscoe." Janeeva smiled and walked out of the barn.

"Take care, now."

(Hartford)

10:00 took forever to finally come around, and Lorelai felt more nervous than ever. She took a deep breath as she waited outside of Julie's office. She was positive her background check was superb, but until she heard the words "Ms. Gilmore, you're approved." She never get it off her mind.

Julie's office door opened and she quickly invited Lorelai in. They both resumed their usual seating from before and Julie grabbed several papers from her desk.

"One of the most impressive background checks I have seen in a while." Julie began. "You're a very responsible and respectable woman."

A large smile dashed across Lorelai's face. "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure. I should have thought of it sooner, your last name being Gilmore and you telling me your daughter is a Yale graduate. You're the daughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore. My parents and your parents are very close friends." Janeeva smiled.

"Oh?" Lorelai asked a bit surprised.

"I've actually been to several of their dinner parties, yet I have never seen you there."

"I don't go to many of the parties…" Lorelai replied.

"And I can see why, managing an inn and raising a child and taking care of your own house… my, you must have the energy of three women."

"I drink a lot of coffee… a lot of coffee." Lorelai replied her eyes bright.

Julie laughed, "I've often heard about Richard and Emily's amazing granddaughter. They are very proud of her."

"They are. She's everything they could have ever hoped for. We're all very proud."

"Well, I know without a shadow of a doubt that any child that came into the Gilmore family would be given the most proper care and education that can be offered. I wish all of our children were guaranteed such high quality homes. So, let's get started, shall we?"

"We shall." Lorelai scooted her chair closer to the desk.

"Why don't you begin with telling me what you had in mind?"

"Well…" Lorelai began. "I was hoping to find a child that's between the ages of five and ten."

"Five and ten?" Julie repeated. "That's a very difficult age range."

"It is?"

"Well, zero to ten, really. Newborns are always asked about the most, and of course infants and toddlers… the closer a child gets to his or her teenage years, the less likely they are to be adopted. It's a very sad process and it can also be very damaging to the children."

"So, you don't think there's a five to ten year old out there anywhere?" Lorelai asked meekly.

"Well, I'm not saying that there's not one out there _anywhere, _I'm just saying that it may take a lot longer than you are expecting to find one. You can be put on a waiting list or we can get in contact with other adoption agencies and go from there."

"What do you have available here?" Lorelai asked, trying not to make it sound like she was shopping for a new car.

Julie sighed, "Here, we have many teenagers and we have children who would fit into your age range, but I'm afraid they are… well… they're special needs children. They'd require a lot of work and attention and they'd never be fully functional in society. They're here because nobody wants them. We have nurses on call to take care of many of them. They'll be here until they reach their teen years, and then they'll be taken into special programs for the mentally and physically challenged."

"How horrible…." Lorelai replied her face saddening. "That's the most pitiful thing I've ever heard in my life."

"The adoption workplace can bring a lot of heavy emotions." Julie replied as she cleared her throat. "But moving on…. Do you have a gender preference?"

"No." Lorelai answered shortly.

"Are you interested in newborns or infants or in teenagers if a child between five and ten cannot be located within in six months?"

"Well… not exactly, I… I'd rather not have a baby. I mean not that I don't love babies, it's just I was kind of hoping to skip all of that. And well, a teenager seems… I mean I'd like for them to be younger so that I could have more of an influence, I guess." Lorelai felt her face getting red again as she tried to explain herself.

"Right." Julie replied. "I completely understand."

"Six months is an awfully long time… is that how long it takes to find children?"

"Sometimes yes. Sometimes longer." Julie paused. "Ms. Gilmore, may I suggest another idea?"

"Of course." Lorelai replied, "And please, call me Lorelai."

"Lorelai, I don't usually do this, but seeing as how I know your parents so well and I have personal faith in your parenting abilities, I'll make a few phone calls for you. I can see that you're wanting to adopt as soon as possible, and unfortunately, the adoption process can take a very long time even after a child has been located. The best and fastest way, especially in your situation, would be to find a child whose parents are either deceased, or have given up all rights as legal guardians. Those children can be adopted fastest and usually the process runs much smoother."

"That sounds wonderful… I hate for you to go out of your way but if you could, I would be so grateful."

"Think nothing of it." Julie smiled. "Helping a young child land into your arms would be a blessing unto myself. I know a lot of people in a lot of states. If you'll give me a week. I can have some potential children lined up for you."

"A week?" Lorelai repeated. "That's soon."

"Well, the actual adoption would take longer of course, up to a few weeks for all the paper work and such to be completed. But you could come back next Monday and take a look at what I've found. If you see a child that interests you, we can schedule for you to meet."

Lorelai smiled, "That'd be incredible. Really… I can't thank you enough."

"No need to thank me, Lorelai. Just be here next Monday at 8:00."

"I will. I will certainly be here. 8:00 on the dot." She smiled.

"Great. I'm so glad you've chosen adoption. You're going to make quite the difference in some very lucky child's life."


	5. I'm Waiting Outside The Fire

Janeeva gripped the pay phone closer. "You told me she'd have a chance of getting' adopted if I gave her up sooner."

"Ms. Walker, we told you that the longer you waited, the harder it would be to find Cheyenne a home. Now, your daughter is soon to be twelve years old. We'll do the best we can, but we can't guarantee that anyone is going to be willing to adopt a child who is so close to her teens."

"I want her to have a good home." Janeeva replied softly. "Please, Sir, don't let her sit in an orphanage the rest of her life. I promised her a good family would take her." Janeeva quickly wiped away at a tear forming in her eye.

"Ms. Walker, I appreciate your concern, but you've gave up all your rights as Cheyenne's legal guardian. It'd be best if you stopped making these phone calls."

"I just wanna make sure she's alright…" Janeeva replied.

"Look, we're not allowed to give out information about your daughter over the phone. When and if she's adopted, you'll be sent a letter letting you know she found a home. But that's all. Have a good day, Ma'am."

Janeeva slowly hung up the phone. Roscoe put out his cigarette and came up behind her.

"Well?" he asked.

"Told me to stop makin' phone calls." Janeeva replied distantly. "Said they'd send me a letter in the mail if and when she found a home."

"You missin' here, ain't ya?" Roscoe asked.

"Of course, I'm missin' her, Roscoe. What kind of stupid question is that?" Janeeva grabbed her purse. "Come on… let's go look at some pretty dresses to take my mind of all this here."

(Hartford the following Monday)

"Okay, Lorelai, this could be a long day." Julie began. "I had my assistant make a fresh pot of coffee and also she brought in some muffins."

"Oh, wow." Lorelai replied as she took a muffin and a cup of coffee.

"I've dug deep." Julie said as she sat down at her desk and pulled out several files. "Very deep. I've found five children who I think may fit your criteria. I've searched as far north as Vermont and as far south as North Carolina. If you don't find what you're looking for today, then give me another week, we'll head west and cover the Midwestern states next. "

"North Carolina to Vermont and only five children?" Lorelai asked amazed.

"Well, only five children between the ages of five and ten, who have no mental of physical disabilities, and the parents are deceased or have given up all legal rights as guardians."

"Oh, right… right." Lorelai smiled.

"So, let's get started." Julie opened up the first file. "This is Michael Brandon Sawyers. He's seven years old. He lives currently in North Carolina in a foster home. He's been available for adoption since January of 2005. He has no disabilities, but he's transferred foster homes a lot due to his bad behavioral problems. He has quite the attitude so I hear. But don't let that scare you off, with the proper attention and love, any child can lose their violent tempers and turn into the most affectionate of children."

Lorelai gazed down at the picture of the child. "He's adorable." She laughed. "Beautiful blonde hair."

"Of course, future heartbreaker, I'm sure." Julie agreed. "Next we have Danielle Catherine Carter. She's nine years old and currently lives in New York."

"Well that's a lot closer." Lorelai noted.

"She's been available for adoption since May of 2006." Julie continued. "No mental or physical disabilities, but she was beaten a lot as an infant and has some very severe emotional detachment problems."

"Oh…" Lorelai replied "Meaning?"

"Well, she doesn't trust men. Obviously, the man or men in her early childhood life treated her badly. She puts a lot of faith in women, however, because they have been the gender to always treat her kindly. Even the helpers at the adoption agency say she shies away from the male nurses and volunteers. That could be perfect for you, since it'd only be you and her. No husband or anything." Julie added. "But she'd require extra motherly attention. She wouldn't liked to be left alone, even for small amounts of time. Home school may be a necessity for a short while until she builds up enough faith and confidence to spend several hours a day away from you. You'd have to constantly be there for her."

"Wow… Home school… I don't think I could. I run the inn and I can't stay home every day. Besides, I wouldn't be a good person to home school a child."

"Well you could hire someone to be her teacher, just make sure that you too are around. Perhaps you could conduct the schooling at the inn?"

"I don't know…" Lorelai shook her head several times. "Sometimes, especially for special occasions or holidays, it can be very hectic there …" Lorelai reached over and grabbed the girl's folder. "Beaten…." Lorelai repeated. "Poor thing…"

"Many of the children are, Lorelai. It's a pitiful sight. Sometimes it's a miracle the child is even alive after seeing and hearing about what they've been through." Julie opened another folder. "Oh, dear… This one is a mistake. It's accidentally made it's way here."

"What is it?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, it appears to be a young girl who was just given up for adoption. The mother signed away all legal rights, I assume that's how she made it into this final cut. But she's eleven years old… her birthday is in September." Julie continued to scan the file. "That's only a few months away. She'd be twelve soon. Hmm… No sign of physical or mental disabilities though. That's a plus." Julie paused. "Location is West Virginia."

"What's her name?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm…. Sarah Cheyenne Walker." Julie replied. "Cheyenne is a beautiful named."

"It is." Lorelai agreed as she took a sip of coffee. "What else does it say about her?"

Julie kept reading the file, "Well she was only put up for adoption last week. Her paperwork lacks a lot of detail. She's not been very closely monitored or observed."

"Is there a picture?"

Julie flipped to the back of the file, "Yes." She handed the file to Lorelai.

Lorelai stared at the picture for several moments. It was amazing how much Cheyenne resembled a younger Rory. Long brown hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She had been forced to smile for the camera, but Lorelai could see that she was actually a very sad little girl. Immediately, Lorelai felt a connection. A bond. Something inside of her told her, this was the decision to make.

"Lorelai?" Julie asked. "Are you okay?"

Lorelai slowly sat the file back on Julie's desk. "I'm sorry…. She just… she looks like my daughter when she was younger."

"Oh?" Julie asked pleasantly. "The brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah." Lorelai replied as she cleared her throat. She gazed back down at the photo. "How can we find out more about her?"

"_Her_?" Julie asked surprisingly. "Well there are two other files here that I think you should at least take a look at… I'd actually already picked out a child who I think would fit marvelously into your family. I'm sure you're parents would love him. His name is Walter, which would go just perfectly with the last name Gilmore and he … "

Lorelai picked up the file again, putting Julie's rambling to a stop, "I want _her." _She said assertively, yet politely.

"You're sure?" Julie asked as she titled her head to one side.

"Yes." Lorelai smiled. "I'm sure."

Julie sighed. "Well… Give me a few minutes. I'll call the West Virginia Adoption Agency and we'll see what information we can come up with."

"Alright." Lorelai replied as Julie picked up her phone and dialed a numbered.

"Hello, this is Julie Summers calling from the Hartford Adoption Agency in Connecticut. I need to find all the information possible about a child you have at your agency. Her name is Sarah Cheyenne Walker. Yes, I'll hold."

Julie looked over at Lorelai who was staring at the photo again. "You're very drawn to her, aren't you?" Julie asked.

Lorelai nodded, "She's a beautiful kid, but she looks so sad… so hurt."

"She's probably been abused… or could even has a disability." Julie scoffed. "I have no idea how she even made into the five files I had chosen for you."

"It doesn't matter…" Lorelai replied.

Julie immediately snapped back into work mode as a voice came on the line, "Yes, I'm seeking information about a child named Sarah Cheyenne Walker." Julie scribbled down a few quick notes. "What about disabilities? Mental? Physical? Any emotional issues?" A pause. "Well did the psychologist there check her for any emotional issues? And?" Another pause. "I see. And this is all the information you have? No, no… it's quite all right, if it's all you have then it's all you have. I understand that she's a recent addition to your agency. Thank you for your time. Good day." Julie hung up the phone. "Well, they don't have much information about her home life, but she has no physical, mental, or emotional disabilities, which is astounding ,I must say." Julie leaned back in her seat. "No abuse either, as of their knowing."

"That's good though." Lorelai smiled.

"Why would her mother sign away her rights? That doesn't make sense. No sickness. No problems. She's nearly twelve years old." Julie picked up the file and studied it. "It's left me clueless."

"Well, we'll figure it out. Right?"

Julie sighed, "You're sure you don't want to look at the other files?"

"Julie…"

"Okay… Okay… I'll book a flight to West Virginia. How soon can you leave?"

"You're coming with me right?" Lorelai asked a little nervously.

"Of course. I always travel to agencies with my clients." Julie replied. "Does this Wednesday work for you? We could be back by Friday."

"Sure. Wednesday is fine." Lorelai answered. "Um… I'll just have Sookie keep an extra eye on the inn and I can have Jackson keep an eye on the house…" Realizing Julie had no idea who these people were, Lorelai hushed. "Sorry, I suppose I was thinking out loud."

"It's quite alright." Julie smiled. "And here I thought this could be an all day process. You've decided in only half an hour."

Lorelai picked up the photo, "Is it alright if I hold on to this?"

"Of course. Keep it. It's yours."

"Thank you." Lorelai opened her purse and placed the picture in her wallet. "So, Wednesday morning?"

"Meet here in my office at 9:00. I'll have a cab take us over to the airport."

"Thanks for the muffins and coffee. I'll see you Wednesday."

"Have a good day, Lorelai." Julie replied as she watched Lorelai show herself out of the office. She gazed back down at Cheyenne's file, "You slipped in here for a reason, didn't you, Cheyenne?" Julie smiled and closed the folder.


	6. Walking Across A Deadly High Wire

"Oh, my god. That's remarkable." Sookie gaped as she stared at the photo. "She looks practically identical to Rory."

"Freaky, isn't it?" Lorelai replied as she slipped the photo back into her wallet.

"She's the one you're going to adopt?"

"Yeah. I think so. I mean, if everything works out of course."

"Can I see it again?" Sookie asked.

"Sure." Lorelai removed the photo from her wallet a second time. "Here."

Sookie stared at the photo and shook her head. "Incredible. But she looks so sad." She ended gloomily.

"I thought so too. She was just given up for adoption this month. Not a lot to be happy about."

"Aw. Well, when she sees you walk into that orphanage she'll brighten up in a heart beat. All the other kids will be so jealous." Sookie smiled. "They'll have to call security guards to escort you out of the building."

"Sookie… they're kids. It's not going to be that extreme."

"Hey, you give enough kids scissors and glue, it can become extreme. Trust me." Sookie smiled.

"Her name is Sarah Cheyenne Walker."

"Pretty."

"I've been wondering all day about her. I'm nervous. We're flying out to meet her Wednesday and I keep thinking what it will be like. Will she be shy or very outgoing? Will she be lively? Or worse, is she going to be depressed?"

"Oh, I bet she's lively. Oh, and I bet she has one of those adorable southern accents." Sookie laughed. "Aww."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, I thought about that too."

"She looks so tiny. So skinny." Sookie held up the picture again "How old is she?"

"Eleven." Lorelai answered. "Her birthday is September, 24th though. So she'll be twelve soon."

"Yeah, just a few months. Oh! We could have her a party! That'd make her really feel welcome!"

"Of course. We're great at birthday parties. As I have proven over and over again."

Sookie shook her head, "No, I mean when she gets here. We'll have a "Welcome to Stars Hollow" party."

"Oh, Sookie… I don't know. That could be a bit much."

"She'd love it."

"Or she'd hate it."

"You think so?" Sookie's smile faded.

"Well, it just depends on what kind of personality she has."

"You'll call from West Virginia, right? I want to know the moment after you meet her."

"Sookie…"

"Okay, not the moment after. But very soon after!"

"I promise. I'll call you."

"And…"

Lorelai smiled, "And if I think it'd be okay, I'll let you have the party. But just to be on the safe side, keep it small."

Sookie's bright smile returned, "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Be sure to keep a close eye on things here while I'm gone." Lorelai added. "And also, make sure Michelle doesn't do that thing where he pretends he can only speak French to avoid dealing with the customers."

"Roger." Sookie replied.

"And if it's not too much trouble. Have Jackson watch over the house. Oh, and if I get any phone calls here at the inn, don't tell anyone I've flown down to West Virginia to adopt a child. Especially my parents. I haven't got to talk to them yet."

Sookie's eyes bulged. "Oh, sweetie, you'd better tell them soon. If they ever found out before you told them…"

"I know." Lorelai interrupted. "I just want to wait and make sure of this before I let them know about it."

"Okay. Well, no worries. I won't say a word to anybody."

"I know you won't. Thank you, Sookie."

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Around 10:00 I think. It's just an hour and a half flight. No big deal. I'd better get home and do some light packing though."

Sookie glanced over at the clock. "Oh, wow. It's 5:00 already. I'd better get these rolls of bread into the oven before 5:30 or Manuel will be behind on evening shift." Sookie too off towards the oven. "Remember, call me!"

"I will." Lorelai smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. Lorelai was walking by the desk to gather her things, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Luke standing by the computer. "Luke?"

He turned quickly, "Lorelai… Hey."

"Hey."

"Um, I hope you're not busy."

"I was just getting read to leave, actually." Lorelai grabbed her folders and purse. "Did you need something?"

Luke hesitated for a moment, "Could we talk?"

"Sure."

They walked outside of the inn and onto the pathway that lead to the parking lot. They stopped a few feet from Lorelai's jeep.

"Look, I… I feel like an idiot." Luke began. "Over the other day."

"You mean nearly two weeks ago? At the diner." Lorelai replied. "When you freaked out over the idea of me adopting."

"Gee, has it been that long? Gosh. It doesn't seem like it's been that long…" Luke stammered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Lorelai replied in a simple tone.

"No… No. I am worrying about it. You've gotten coffee to go ever since it happened and… and well, I just want you to have your coffee there at the diner some." Luke paused. "I mean… I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad."

"It's big news, Lorelai. It's huge news. I wasn't expecting or prepared for it."

Lorelai gazed down at the ground and then back up into Luke's eyes. "Okay. Maybe I did kind of spring it on you."

"But that still doesn't give me a reason to act like I did. So, that's why I'm here. I want to let you know that I support you 100. If you want to adopt. That's great. In fact I think it's fantastic." Luke smiled.

"Really? Like Angelina Jolie fantastic?"

"Absolutely."

Lorelai smiled, "Thank you, Luke."

"Don't mention it."

"That makes me feel a lot better about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm flying out to an adoption agency in West Virginia tomorrow." Lorelai replied easily.

Luke stared at her for several seconds, "You're adopting a kid tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't know for sure." Lorelai answered honestly. "But maybe. Yeah. If things go over well. Obviously, everything can't be handled in one day, but tomorrow could the start of it all."

"Wow. I had no idea that soon." Luke nodded his head several times. "But hey, I'm not freaking out." He held up his hands.

"Don't lie." Lorelai teased. "You're freaking out on the inside."

"That noticeable, huh?"

"Yeah. It is." Lorelai smirked.

"Well, I'm still really happy for you."

"Thanks. I'll pick you up a souvenir from West Virginia." Lorelai added. "Maybe a nice possum hat or sawed of shot gun."

"I don't think you should go into West Virginia with that kind of a stereotype." Luke forewarned.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Lorelai replied. "I've been to West Virginia before. I know what it's like."

"Really? When did you go to West Virginia?"

"My parents and I have spent some weekends there before. We'd go in the fall. My father loves the foliage of the mountains. My mother enjoyed the antique shopping."

"And what did you do on those weekend getaways?" Luke asked a smile ready to creep onto his face.

"I sat in my room and read mostly." Lorelai paused. "I mean we were up in a cabin on a mountain side so what else was I going to do?"

"I would have went exploring." Luke replied. "Climbed the mountains. Rocks. Look for arrow heads. Kept a close eye out for an old moonshine steel."

"Yeah, see I was a 12 year old girl. Not a 12 year old boy."

"Right. Well in any case. Have a safe trip."

"I will." Lorelai smiled again. "Thanks, Luke."

"No problem."

"I'll see you, Friday." Lorelai walked over to her jeep and pulled out of the parking lot.


	7. Don't Make Me Into A Liar

"Here it is, Lorelai." Julie smiled a she gazed out the window. "Wild and wonderful West Virginia. Anything like you remember as a child?"

"Exactly as I remember." Lorelai replied gazing out her window as well. "Only we never stayed in the city, we rented cabins in the hills."

"Huntington is hardly a city." Julie laughed. "More of a town. In my opinion anyway."

"It's much larger than Stars Hollow." Lorelai noted.

"But extremely smaller than Hartford."

The cab driver pulled up to the Pullman Square Hotel and helped the ladies with their bags. They checked into the hotel and both used the restroom to freshen up.

"This hotel is lovely. So quaint." Julie remarked.

"Wonderful view of the city … uh, town… as well." Lorelai gazed out from the 8th floor window.

"Well, are you ready?" Julie came up beside her.

"As I'll ever be." Lorelai turned to face her.

"Then let's walk over to the Huntington, West Virginia Adoption Agency."

It was an old brown stone building that looked as if it had been around as long as the town itself. Probably the first building built in the entire city, and Lorelai wouldn't have doubted it for a moment. The inside had creaky wooden floors and the doorways were large and ominous.

"This seems like an awfully depressing place to bring children." Lorelai commented as they walked through the halls.

"This is just the entrance way," replied Julie, "it gets much brighter on the other side and in the back yard."

They walked out into what Lorelai assumed was supposed to be a playground. Children were darting back and forth. Some were swinging. Some were sitting together in a circle. The younger boys watched as the older boys played basketball on a old rusty ball rim, but all the way in the corner of the playground sat Cheyenne. Her legs were dangling freely from an old picnic table as she concentrated heavily on the book of bible stories in front of her.

"There she is." Julie smiled. "No one has said anything to her about your arrival, so it may comes as a bit of surprise to see you. But that's the best way to do things, not let the child have any precognitive ideas about you or what may happen."

Lorelai didn't see any true logic behind that statement, but she wasn't concerned enough to question it.

"Well, let's go on over and say, hello." Julie started walking towards Cheyenne and Lorelai followed close behind.

"Sarah?" Julie stepped up beside the girl. "Sarah Walker, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cheyenne replied as she looked up from her book. "But I go by Cheyenne."

Julie smiled. "Well, Cheyenne. I'm Julie Summers. I'm from an adoption agency in Connecticut. This is Lorelai Gilmore, she's also from Connecticut. Would it be okay if we sit and talk with you a little while?"

"Sure." Cheyenne closed her book and jumped down from the picnic table. "Do ya have information 'bout my mama?" Cheyenne asked as she sat down the correct way at the table.

Julie was hesitant to reply, but then answered, "No, darling I'm afraid we don't. We're here about you."

"What about me?" Cheyenne's eyes squinted in the bright sunlight.

"Ms. Gilmore here would like to spend some time with you today. Would that be alright?"

Cheyenne looked over at Lorelai who appeared very nervous and yet at the same time very confident. "Sure, I reckon that'd be fine." Cheyenne paused. "Are ya gonna adopt me? Mama said a good family would. Said they'd take me and buy me clothes and let me have a cat."

"Well, we can't make any promises…" Julie replied. "But there's a good chance that Lorelai may adopt you."

"Would it be okay with you?" Lorelai asked gently.

"Would you let me have a cat?" Cheyenne countered raising one of her eyebrows.

"Sure."

"Then I guess so." Cheyenne let a tiny smile go across her face. "You're pretty." She added.

"Thank you. You're very pretty too." Lorelai stared at the young girl. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go shopping?"

"That's a lovely idea." Julie replied.

Cheyenne looked at Lorelai and then to Julie, and back to Lorelai. "Okay."

Julie stood from the table. "Let me clear with the Mrs. Akers before we leave." She walked away leaving Lorelai and Cheyenne alone.

"I think Cheyenne is a very beautiful name." Lorelai said as she folded her arms across the table.

"Thanks." Cheyenne paused. "I never met a Lorelai before."

"Well, there's three of us in my family."

Cheyenne giggled, "Why you need three for?"

Lorelai laughed as well, "I guess we're just not that great at coming up with new names." She winked.

"My mama said my granny was half Cheyenne Indian and that's why she gave it to me as a middle name."

"Wow, see that is very interesting." Lorelai replied. "My grandmother was just simply named Lorelai. I named my daughter Lorelai too, but she's always gone by Rory."

"You have a daughter?" Cheyenne asked in a peculiar tone.

"I do. She just graduated from college. She has a job as journalist right now in Iowa."

"College?" Cheyenne's mouth gaped open. "Wow, I never met no one who's gone to college."

"No one?" Lorelai asked a bit surprised.

"No, ma'am." Cheyenne answered honestly. "Did ya go too?"

"Eventually." Lorelai smirked. "I didn't graduate high school, so I went and got my GED and then took some business classes at a community college in Hartford. Rory on the other hand, is very superior compared to my educational record. She went to a prep school and then to Yale."

"What's Yale?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well, the college she went to. It's um… well… it's a very fancy and hard to get into school. You have to work really hard and be very responsible to go there."

"Oh." Cheyenne replied a bit gloomily. "I'd never make it into nothing like that there."

"Now, why would you think that?" Lorelai leaned across the table.

"'Cause I ain't very responsible." Cheyenne replied. "My Mama told me a hundred times that if it weren't for her I'd done killed myself by now."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "Sweetie, I don't mean to disrespect your mother, but I don't believe that's true. And that certainly wasn't a very nice thing of her to say."

Cheyenne shrugged, "I reckon it's true. Don't matter no how… She don't want me no more."

Lorelai suddenly realized this was going to be a lot harder than she had expected. Julie walked back over to the table.

"Well, Alice said it would be fine to take Cheyenne out for a little while. We just have to have her back in time for dinner." Julie looked over at Lorelai. "Should we go now?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Now is good."

Julie had a cab waiting out font, and within a few minutes they were standing outside the Huntington Mall. Julie looked back at Cheyenne and Lorelai.

"Cheyenne, why don't you hold on to Lorelai's hand that way we're sure not to lose track of you."

Cheyenne looked up at Lorelai who had immediately switched her purse over to her other arm so that her hand next to Cheyenne would be free. Cheyenne hesitated for a moment and then slowly slid her hand into Lorelai's. Both of them smiled as they followed Julie into the mall.

Later that evening, after Cheyenne was dropped back off at the orphanage, Lorelai and Julie were resting in their hotel room.

"We've got to get her out of there." Lorelai sighed. "She doesn't belong in such a place."

"I agree with you." Julie nodded. "No offense to the West Virginia agencies, but they never put as much effort into the wellbeing of their children as we do in Hartford. Did you see that dress they were making that poor girl wear? Honestly…"

Lorelai didn't comment about the dress, but was a degrading sight. Brown with white lace around the collar. What Lorelai assumed to be a donation made by a local church.

"Do you think she really liked all the clothes we bought her today?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you kidding? She was thrilled." Julie laughed. "Did you see the look on her face when you bought her those jeans? Poor thing, I bet she's never had a stitch of brand name clothing in her life." Julie yawned.

"She's smart too." Lorelai added. "She doesn't realize it… she doesn't give herself credit but she is. I mean she was sitting on a bench reading while other children were playing all around her. That's _exactly _what I did as a child… it's _exactly _what Rory did as a child and still has a habit of doing…. It's all just so incredible. I'm so sure that I want her, Julie." Lorelai leaned forward. "What do I need to do to get her?"

Julie's face lit up, "Well, we can start tomorrow. We'll talk it over with the Dr. Larson. He's the head of the agency here."

"When can she come to Connecticut?"

"Well, given your excellent background and credentials, I may be able to convince them to give you what is known as a "trial period." You'd not have any legal guardianship over Cheyenne yet, but she could come and stay with you and you'd be responsible for her until the paper work is completed. It would be kind of like a foster home, only of course you'd eventually adopt her."

"And you're sure she'd be mine? No one else can take her?"

"Of course not. She's yours, Lorelai." Julie smiled. "All yours. Don't worry about it. You'll have no problems. I promise you things will run smoothly. I'll take care of everything."


	8. Forget The Rose Give Me The Briar

"Connecticut?" Cheyenne repeated. "That sure does seem far off."

"Just a few states up." Lorelai replied. "It won't take long. We're going to fly on a plane."

"A plane!?" Cheyenne's eyes widened. "You mean in the air?"

Lorelai laughed, "Yes. In the air."

Cheyenne leaned back against the pillow on her bed. "That sounds scary."

"It's not that scary. I promise." Lorelai soothed.

"You want out of here, don't you Cheyenne?" Julie asked in a rough voice as she glanced around at the orphanage. "Surely, you don't enjoy it here. Sharing a tiny bedroom with three other girls."

"Julie…" Lorelai nearly scolded. Clearly not approving of Julie's choice of tone.

"What? I'm merely asking her a simple question."

"Sure, I want out." Cheyenne replied. She gazed up at Lorelai. "I wanna go with you." She added.

"Good. I want you to come with me." Lorelai reached over and took the girl's hand. "You'll love Stars Hollow. Everyone there is super nice."

Julie let out a large sigh, "Alright… Lorelai you can help Cheyenne pack her things. I have some paperwork to attend to, and you'll have to sign a few things before you can leave today."

Lorelai glanced up at the woman, "Sure. What time is the plane?"

"It's scheduled for three o'clock. Try to be ready by two."

"I think we can manage that. Don't you Cheyenne?"

"Sure. I ain't got alotta stuff."

"Alright. I'll be back in a short while."

Cheyenne stood from her bed and grabbed a large duffle bag that was sitting in the corner. She slowly started stuffing her belongings into the bag and cramming things into the sides.

"Let's try to make this a little neater." Lorelai interrupted as she dumped the contents of the bag and then repacked them neatly. "See, you fit much more in here if you make it organized."

"Sorry." Cheyenne replied.

"It's no problem." Lorelai smiled. "Do you have a suitcase?"

Cheyenne shook her head no.

"You don't, huh?" Lorelai paused for a moment. "What did you bring your clothes in when you came here?."

"A bag." Cheyenne answered.

"This bag?" Lorelai held up the duffle bag.

"No ma'am. A black bag. Ya know… a trash bag."

"A trash bag?" Lorelai repeated trying not to show too much shock. "Hey, ya know what, I have an extra suitcase at the hotel." Lorelai bent down closer to Cheyenne. "How about I walk over and get it, and we can pack your clothes in it? Your own suitcase."

"Really, my own?" Cheyenne asked eagerly. "I ain't never had no suitcase before." She smiled.

Lorelai smiled, "Well, you keep packing. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay."

Lorelai walked out of the room and hurried across the street to the hotel. Cheyenne's face lit up like a fire fly on a summer evening. She had been hoping Lorelai would adopt her from the moment they had met. When they told her that morning she'd be leaving, she made sure she prayed a thanks to God. Lorelai was so bright and full of energy, nothing like Janeeva. Cheyenne took a final look around the room, she'd only been there a week, but she was already thankful her stay was over. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She assumed this would be the last time she'd see West Virginia for a while. As she stared down at the street, she over heard Julie speaking in the next room.

"Don't ask me why she wants that girl." Julie replied. "I had four other perfect children lined up and she didn't even give them a second glance. Cheyenne is nearly twelve years old.. doesn't make sense to me at all."

"It's right peculiar." Dr. Larson said nearly laughing. "A dignified woman from Hartford adopting a child that came from deep in the mountains. Their culture aspects will clash instantly. I don't even want to think about the dialect. That child has one of the thickest accents I've ever heard in my life."

Julie shook her head, "I think Lorelai is making a big mistake, but of course I'd never tell her that."

"No, no… of course not. Ms. Gilmore comes from a very prestigious family. We mustn't upset her. If she wishes to have the inbred child, then let her."

"Inbred?" Julie asked quickly. "Really?"

Dr. Larson chuckled, "Well, I don't know for sure, but it wouldn't surprise me. The father is marked as unknown on her birth certificate."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Yes, well… sometimes it's best to not have the father involved." She grabbed the papers from Dr. Larson's desk. "I can't tell you how happy I'll be to get back to Hartford."

"Hang in there, Julie." Dr. Larson smiled as he saw her out of his office.

Cheyenne quickly backed away from the window and back to her bed as Julie entered into the room.

"Okay, Cheyenne, where did Lorelai go?" Julie asked.

"Hotel." Cheyenne replied. "To get me a suitcase."

"You don't already have one?"

"No ma'am." Cheyenne replied dryly.

Lorelai darted back into the bedroom with a small suitcase in her hand that she had cleared some of her belongings from a few minutes before.

"Hey, hope this is big enough." Lorelai held up the small suitcase.

"Your carry on?" Julie asked as she stared awkwardly at Lorelai.

"This? No, this is Cheyenne's suitcase." Lorelai smiled. "I think if we arrange everything "neatly" we can fit almost everything inside." Lorelai set the suitcase on the bed.

"Lorelai, I have some papers I need you to quickly sign." Julie handed Lorelai a red folder. "It'll just take a few minutes."

"Okay, sure." Lorelai glanced back down at Cheyenne. "Finish packing while I sign these papers?"

Cheyenne nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay, I'll be right outside if you need anything." Lorelai followed Julie out to the main office of the building.

"I've already went over most of the information that's in there. Just sign and date all the forms." Julie replied.

Lorelai flipped through the documents page by page, signing her name in the places marked with an X.

"She sure does admire you." Julie randomly stated. "When you walk into the room, she nearly jumps out of her skin with excitement."

"I'm glad she likes me." Lorelai smiled. "She's such a sweet kid."

"Preteen." Julie remarked.

"Hmm?" Lorelai asked as she looked up from the paperwork.

"Oh, just saying she's a preteen." Julie clarified. "Nearly twelve. Although she certainly behaves younger."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment, "Julie, do you have something against Cheyenne?"

"Heavens no!" Julie replied placing her hand to her chest. "Oh, Lorelai that's not what I meant at all." Julie held up her watch, "Oh, my 1:30. I'll call the hotel and have the bellboy bring our bags down and hail a cab for us. We must hurry, we don't want to miss our flight. When you finish signing those papers, Lorelai, hand them to the secretary over there. She'll handle it from there." Julie stepped out and grabbed her cell phone from her purse.

Cheyenne dragged her bag and suitcase over by the door. The suitcase was easy to lift especially since Cheyenne didn't have many clothes, but the duffle bag nearly weighed as much as Cheyenne herself. Lorelai signed the last paper and handed them all into the secretary. She glanced down the hall and saw Cheyenne tugging on her bag.

"Hey, sweetie, let me get that." Lorelai walked over and lifted the bag. She let out a small huff, "Heavy." She commented. "You sure you didn't hide away one of your friends in here?" she asked teasingly. "Can you carry the suitcase?"

"Yes ma'am. It ain't heavy at all." Cheyenne easily lifted the suitcase.

"Alright, well let's head out to the sidewalk then. I think Julie has a cab waiting for us."

Cheyenne started walking out of the orphanage and Lorelai followed closely behind as she swayed a little from the weight of the large duffle bag. Everyone stared at the two girls as they made their way out onto the street, no one in the agency was capable of understanding why someone of Lorelai's social class had chosen a child from West Virginia.


	9. Orange You Glad We Met?

_**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm a horrible person at updates now. Damn work and college always keeping me busy. I apologize for my tremendously slow updates as of lately. I hope everyone continues to understanding. Lol. **_

"Oh! You'll be here soon! That's so great!" Sookie yelled into the phone. "What's her favorite cake, did you ask?"

"Yeah… she likes vanilla." Lorelai replied. "Sookie, remember nothing big and don't try to plan it for today. This is going to take some time."

"Right. Time." Sookie calmed herself.

"I've got to go, we're about to board our plane and I don't think I want to leave Julie and Cheyenne alone together for too long." Lorelai looked over her shoulder. "She doesn't really seem to be a children kind of person."

"Really? Then why is she in the adoption business?" Sookie asked.

"No idea. I'll see you later this evening. I want Cheyenne to meet you and Jackson first."

"Awww… Lorelai thank you so much! That means so much to me." Sookie smiled. "Have a safe flight."

"Good bye, Sookie." Lorelai walked back over to where Julie and Cheyenne were sitting.

"Ain't isn't a word Cheyenne. How many times must I tell you that?"

Cheyenne sighed, "My mama learned it to me. I can't help but say it."

"Your mother "taught" it to you and you can help it. You just have to pay more attention." Julie grabbed her purse. "Are you ready now, Lorelai?"

"Oh, yeah. I just had to make quick phone call."

Julie motioned for the bagboy to follow them. "Then let's prepare to board the plane."

Julie walked on ahead and Cheyenne and Lorelai remained a few steps behind.

"_Ain't_ she the grouchy one, today." Lorelai teased in a low whisper.

Cheyenne giggled, "She sure is!"

Julie looked back over her shoulder. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothin'." Cheyenne smiled.

"Well, it's very rude to whisper when other people are around." Julie reminded.

"Well, if other people ain't around, there ain't no need to whisper." Cheyenne quickly and easily retorted.

"Ha!" Lorelai let out a quick laugh and then covered her mouth.

Julie picked up her pace of walking and ignored the girls the rest of the trip.

The airplane landed safely into the Hartford airport. Cheyenne had found the adventure way more exhilarating than anything she had done before. The first question she asked when they stepped off the plan was, "When we gonna fly again?" Lorelai smiled and answered, "We'll make some arrangements for a trip or something sometime. Maybe a vacation. Or we could fly out to see Rory one day."

"Lorelai, I'll be staying in contact with you over the next couple of weeks." Julie reminded before they departed from the airport. "Take care."

"You too."

"Good bye, Cheyenne. I hope you find your new home with Lorelai to be pleasing."

"Yes ma'am. I will." Cheyenne smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Lorelai asked as they stepped into the cab.

"A little."

"Well, I have a friend who is a chef. Seriously, she could have catered the last super for Jesus."

Cheyenne laughed, "They just had bread and wine for the last super."

"Well, see… Sookie could have given them a three course meal."

"Sookie…" Cheyenne paused. "Mr. Williamson hadda dog named 'at."

"A dog named Sookie?"

"Yelp." Cheyenne replied. "She was a coon hound. Hadda brother named Goliath. They's state champions back in 1986. Mr. Williamson got the trophy to prove it."

"Wow… raccoon hunting champions." Lorelai smiled. "Did you ever go "coon hunting"?"

"No, ma'am. My mama said that weren't for little girls to do."

"Oh, yeah? Why not?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "I reckon it ain't lady like."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I mean if you ever wanted to go, I think you should have gotten to."

"Mr. Williamson never offered to take me, no how." Cheyenne stared out the window. "Sides, I don't care bout it anymore." She gazed at the big buildings. "Sure is bigger here than back home."

"Stars Hollow isn't this big at all." Lorelai noted.

"Ya lived in Stars Hollow ya whole life?"

"Most of it. Well… Over half of it. I moved there when I was sixteen."

"How old are ya now?"

"I'm thirty nine." Lorelai slowly replied. "Wow… I sound old."

"No, ya don't!" Cheyenne quickly interjected. "You look like your twenty… honest."

"Really?"

"Really." Cheyenne added.

"Well, thanks. You really know how to warm an old lady's heart."

"Stop!" Cheyenne smiled. "You ain't…" Cheyenne paused. "You're _not_ old."

Before Lorelai realized it, they had pulled into the driveway of their home.

"Wow…" Cheyenne stared at the house. "It's big!"

Of course it looked big to Cheyenne. Anything larger than the trailer she had lived in her entire life would be considered big. She gazed around at the yard and the porch and all the way up to the second floor.

"You'll be staying in Rory's old room." Lorelai replied as they walked through the door. "It's kind of empty for now… She took most of he stuff with her to Iowa. The rest I cleared out a few days ago."

"I ain't got nothin' to put in here… I could never fill up this room." Cheyenne remarked as she looked down at her one bag and suitcase.

"Hey, we'll have it filled up in no time." Lorelai quickly glanced around the room. "Rory's desk is old, but it's still in great shape. We'll get a computer for it." She looked at the empty book shelf. "We'll have to work on filling this back up too. Oh, and a new bed spread… And new curtains. Maybe even give it a new paint job. Any favorite colors?"

Cheyenne was quite for a moment. "I like orange." She finally remarked.

"Orange walls… hmm… very bold." Lorelai smiled. "Sounds perfect." She reached down and took Cheyenne's hand. "Let's unpack later. I'm starving and I know Sookie is dying to meet you."


	10. Starbucks

"Oh, Lorelai… she's darling." Sookie whispered as they stepped outside on Sookie's porch as Cheyenne played with Jackson and the kids.

"I know… she's really something." Lorelai agreed.

"And that accent…. It's so charming." Sookie giggled. "Everyone in town is going to love her."

"I was actually wanting to talk to you. I think I might take a few days off from the inn to spend some time with Cheyenne. Everyone in town can be very overwhelming especially if you're not used to them and I don't want her to be… frightened. She's not used to a lot of people and she's not exactly a social butterfly…"

"What are you going to do about Richard and Emily?"

Lorelai shook her head, " I don't know. I still can't believe I'v3 adopted a kid and never even gave them a phone call. I guess some things never change, huh?"

"It's not like you're intentionally leaving them out…"

"Of course it is… That's exactly what I'm doing. I was so afraid they'd try to stop me that I completely avoided talking to them about it all together. I'm thirty nine, I should be passed that "arrogant" stage by now."

"You could tell Luke, but you couldn't tell you parents…. Wow."

"I can't talk to them Sookie… I can't communicate with them. I just wish …." Lorelai paused. "I don't know what I wish…" She ended.

Sookie looked back through the large living room window. "That little girl in there needs you and you need her. I think that's all that matters for now."

Lorelai gazed through the window as well. "Did I tell you she says I look twenty?" a quick smile followed.

"Twenty?" Sookie's eyes bulged. "Ohhh, I wonder how old she thinks I look." Sookie turned quickly and rushed back inside to Cheyenne.

Lorelai and Cheyenne left Sookie's around eight and slowly started walking home. The warm summer air was filled with the smell of flowers that had been growing beautifully over by the town gazebo. On the way over to Sookie's, they avoided passing by anyone Lorelai knew, but Lorelai wasn't too surprised when they bumped into Taylor on the way home.

"Lorelai, hi!" Taylor greeted. "Ah… This must be…" he paused and looked up at Lorelai.

"Cheyenne." Lorelai answered.

"Cheyenne. Well, what a beautiful name." Taylor gleamed. "I'm Taylor Doose. I run a market, an ice cream parlor, and I'm city councilman." He cleared his throat. "I'm a very busy man as you can see, but I always have time for every member of this town. If you ever need anything at all, Ms. Cheyenne, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." Cheyenne answered softly as she stared up at the balding man.

"And I mean it… Anything." Taylor winked.

"Okay, Taylor… we'll see you around." Lorelai reached down and took Cheyenne's hand.

"Have a good night." Taylor waved.

Once they were a few steps away, Lorelai giggled, "Don't worry, not everyone in town is like Taylor." She glanced back over her shoulder. "Everyone here is very unique."

Cheyenne continued to gaze around the town. She was enjoying the scenery until she noticed a young man staring at them from across the street.

"Lorelai…" Cheyenne whispered.

"Hmm?"

"There's a man starin' at us."

Lorelai stopped her pace. "Where?" She looked around.

"Over 'ere." Cheyenne pointed to a dark haired young man in a t-shirt.

"Jess?"

Jess looked both ways before crossing the street and then walked over. "Lorelai. Hey."

"Hi…" Lorelai stared at him for a moment. "When did you get into town?"

"Last night." He looked down at the little girl. "Babysitting?"

"I'm not a baby." Cheyenne quickly spat.

"Sorry." Jess smiled.

Lorelai cleared her throat, "Actually this is Cheyenne." Jess was silent as he waited for her to continue. "I'm adopting her."

"Adopting? Wow…" Jess let his glance fall back down to Cheyenne. "You're a very lucky kid." Cheyenne didn't reply, but she held eye contact with Jess. "When did you….?"

"Yesterday." Lorelai answered. "Today, technically… and Next week if you want the paperwork."

"Oh… Well, I guess some things around here don't always stay the same."

"Are you looking for Rory?"

Jess shook his head. "No… No… I know Rory is gone. Iowa. Farm girl now." He teased.

"Hardly." Lorelai followed. "She'll be doing a lot of traveling if Obama does well.

"Yeah, maybe even end up in the white house some day." Jess pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it. "So, if I'm not here to see Rory… why am I in town? Right?" he blew a puff of smoke out away from his face.

"That's a good question." Lorelai replied. "Here to see Luke or your mom I suppose."

Jess chuckled. "That doesn't really sound like me does it?"

"I thought you were doing the publishing thing…. A book or something?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

Jess nodded. "Yeah… I'm done with that now. He looked down. I'm twenty two… There are a lot of other options."

"What do you have in mind?"

He paused for a moment, then glanced over at Luke's diner. "I'm going to take over the diner."

Lorelai thought for sure she had misunderstood him. "You're going to what?"

"Take it over. Run it. Own it." Jess clarified.

Lorelai stared blankly. "I don't understand this… Why would you take over the diner?"

Jess licked his lips and then sighed, "I think you should discuss that with Luke. It's more his business that mine right now."

"You hate this town… You hate the people here… Why?" Lorelai still refused to simply drop the subject.

"Well, I don't hate the people… and I actually kind of like this town." Jess paused. "And I'm going to fix the diner up different. Maybe a retro look and internet connections… same great coffee, but a brand new style. It'll take a couple years I'm sure, but it's bound to attract some new customers… hopefully the younger generation as well as the older. Something they both can enjoy."

"What? You're going to transform Luke's into a Starbucks?"

Jess smiled, "You could look at it that way. I wouldn't use the Starbucks brand name of course."

"I don't think Stars Hollow could use something like that…"

"Sure they can. It'll bring something fresh to the town and that's exactly what everyone here needs."

"What about Luke? His whole life is in that diner."

"Like I said… Ask him." Jess threw his finished cigarette onto the ground. "Nice to meet you Cheyenne. I'll see you around." He looked back up at Lorelai. "Bye." He slowly lifted his hand as he walked away.

"He seems strange…." Cheyenne commented.

"It's not really him that's strange, it's just always been the way he acts. He loves to be mysterious…" Lorelai sighed.

"Can we go home now?" Cheyenne squeezed Lorelai's hand tighter.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Let's go home."


	11. Changes Come And Go

Unable to keep this news to herself, Lorelai called Sookie as soon as Cheyenne had fallen asleep.

"Is Luke leaving?" Sookie asked fearfully.

"I don't know."

Sookie and Lorelai both sat silent for a moment. "Surely, he wouldn't leave." Sookie followed up. "Luke loves this town."

"I thought Luke loved his diner." Lorelai added.

"Maybe he's just giving it to Jess, but he'll still be working there."

Lorelai let out a huff, "Luke, working for Jess?"

"Okay… maybe not." Sookie paused. "Should we ask?"

"You'd think if he wanted us to know…"

"Ah, but this is Luke." Sookie interrupted.

"True." Lorelai glanced back into her bedroom where Cheyenne was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She smiled. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow. I'll take Cheyenne over there while it's still the Luke's we know and cherish."

"Let me know as soon as you find out something."

"Will do."

"Good night." Sookie gently hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

Lorelai hung up her phone as well and then crawled into bed beside Cheyenne. It had been so long since she had shared a bed with someone. Rory stopped sneaking into her room at night long ago and even though many parents would probably consider that a good thing, Lorelai found that she missed her daughter's late night surprise visits.

Cheyenne on the other hand bashfully asked if she could spend the night with Lorelai seeing as how it was a strange new and not to mention big house. Lorelai was more than happy to oblige to the young girl. She reached over and turned out the lamp as she snuggled under the covers. She watched the girl sleep for several minutes before finally drifting off herself. Her last thought being, _"This is perfect."_

The morning alarm sounded and Lorelai quickly reached over to shut it off. Her sleepy eyes opened and she noticed that Cheyenne had not be phased by the alarm at all.

"A heavy sleeper." Lorelai spoke to herself.

She gently stood from the bed and stretched. Deciding to go make a fresh pot of coffee, she'd return to wake Cheyenne later. As she reached the kitchen, the phone rang. Lorelai quickly answered it, mainly because it caught her off guard.

"Hello?"

"I hope this isn't too early."

"Rory? Hey!" Lorelai's face lit up. "How are you sweetie?"

"Good." Rory replied. A loud rush of traffic zoomed by. "I'm sorry if you have trouble hearing me…. I'm waiting on the bus to get here."

"No, it's fine. You're coming in perfectly clear."

"I just wanted to call… ask how things were."

"Things are really good." Lorelai paused. "She's an amazing kid."

"I can't wait to meet her." Another loud rush of traffic. "I was hoping for an earlier visit, but Thanksgiving seems to be the closest."

Lorelai personally thought November was much too far away, but realized Rory was building her life and career and couldn't simply come home whenever she liked.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Take care of everything for Mr. Obama." Lorelai smiled. "Besides, I've been telling Cheyenne all about you."

"I haven't gotten to hear all about her yet." Rory noted.

"Well, within time." Lorelai continued to make coffee while she was on the phone. "Whenever you get a quiet moment, you'll have to call and I'll fill you in."

"That sounds great." A loud horn went off behind Rory's head. "My bus is here." She replied somewhat excited and yet a little regretfully.

"Take care, babe."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you."

Lorelai hung up the phone and sat it down on the kitchen counter. How odd it was that she had a twenty two year old daughter working on a campaign tour with a presidential candidate, and now an eleven year old daughter laying peacefully in her bed. Though in so many ways it should have seemed strange and out of place, it felt normal and very comfortable. It was as if this was what everything had been building up to from day one.

After waking Cheyenne, they both got dressed and headed down to the diner. Surprisingly, it was very crowded. The lunch rush didn't hit until around 11:30 and they had arrived precisely at 10:15.

"Hey." Luke greeted as he saw Lorelai step through the door with a young girl behind her. He looked down immediately at Cheyenne. "Hi there. I'm Luke." He extended his hand.

Cheyenne took it. "Cheyenne Walker." She replied.

"Very nice to meet you." He smiled. "Do you like pancakes?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "I guess so…."

"I'll fix you some pancakes." Luke followed up as he darted back behind the counter.

"Why don't you find us a table?" Lorelai asked as she gazed down at the girl. "I'll be right back."

Cheyenne did as she was instructed and Lorelai approached Luke.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?"

"Uhh…. Sure." Luke wrote down a quick order and handed it back to Caesar. "What's up?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I saw Jess in town last night." Lorelai directly stated.

"Oh? Yeah, he's here…"

"Yeah, I got that. My question is why?"

Luke stared at Lorelai for a moment. "He didn't tell you why?"

"Well… he said he was coming to take over the diner…"

"So, he did tell you why…"

"Okay, fine… WHY is he taking over the diner? Maybe that's the more important question here." Lorelai folded her arms.

"Because, I'm giving it to him." Luke simply answered. "Does she drink coffee too?" Luke asked pointing over to Cheyenne.

"Luke, please explain to me what is going on here." Her voice was irritated and she was obviously annoyed. "I thought you loved this diner. Why would you just hand it over to Jess?"

"I'm not just handing it over…. And I do love this diner. Jess isn't the little punk kid he used to be. He's trying to make smart decisions now…. He wants a career and good job and he wants to run his own business."

"And what are you going to do? Sit back in the wings and hope he doesn't go bankrupt?"

"No. I'm still going to be an advisor and nothing too drastic can be done without my approval. And…." A pause as he chose his words wisely. "I've got another project I want to do."

"Project?"

"There's a boat out in New Haven that's picking up fisherman. They're making up to one hundred and ninety-five thousand a year up in the Vermont area. It'd be a real opportunity."

"Luke? Are you crazy? You don't know how to be a fisherman. Those men are trained and skilled…. They don't run diners!"

"Calm down." Luke held up his hand. "I don't want to be a fisherman. I want to own a boat. Have fisherman go up there for me. Then split profits with them."

Lorelai sat down at the counter. "And while they're out at seat catching your fish, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm not certain yet. Maybe go out and spend some time with April after I get everything lined up with Jess and the boat. I may even check into a couple home business ideas I had thought about. Some handyman work around town would probably be enough to help get me by till I see profits from the fishing trips. I'll also be keeping a 25 cut from the dinner."

"I don't understand… when did you come up with all these plans?"

"They've been running through my head for a while." Luke answered. "I just haven't… ya know… mentioned them to anyone."

"This is what you want?"

"Yeah. I think so. I think it'd be a nice transition and it'd clear up some time for me to do other things that I've kind of missed out on…" Luke took a deep breath. "I should really get back to work, we're having an early rush. What did you want to eat this morning?"

Lorelai paused. "I'll just have pancakes with Cheyenne."

"Alright. Two orders of pancakes. One coffee and …."

"Milk." Lorelai replied "She'll have milk."

"Milk. Got it." Luke turned and headed back into the kitchen leaving Lorelai just as confused as ever.


	12. Hell Fire and Brimstone

"Are we gonna eat there every morning?" Cheyenne asked as they stepped out of the diner and began walking down the street.

"Well, not every morning…. Probably every OTHER morning…. But not every morning." Lorelai answered.

"Good." Cheyenne smiled. "Them pancakes were good."

Lorelia paused for a moment. "Sweetie, I'm not meaning to sound condescending but… well… when you start school here next week… you're going to have to be more careful about the words you use. Annunciate better."

"Annunciate?" Cheyenne asked confusingly.

"Yeah, like… instead of saying of 'gonna' say 'going to.'"

"Why?"

"Well, because it's the proper way to say it." Lorelai replied. "And the word 'them' shouldn't go in front of objects like pancakes. It should really only refer to people…. At least most of the time."

Cheyenne's face went blank as she processed in her mind what Lorelai was saying. "You tryin' to say I'm dumb?"

"What? No!" Lorelai defended. "Sweetheart, I would never call you dumb. I don't even think that you are. I know you are very intelligent girl. It's just that you were raised in a place where your way of speaking is different than most people and I'm not saying it's a bad thing… it's just… well…" Lorelai paused. "If you'd just put g's on the end of words that would help a lot."

"I like how I talk." Cheyenne retorted. "Ain't nothin' wrong with it at all. Mama always told me I had a beautiful voice."

"You do…"

"If you and everyone else up here don't like how I talk, then I suppose they ain't gotta listen to me speak." She added. "I don't wanna be no city slicker anyhow. Bible says city slickers breed trouble."

"The what says what?" Lorelai asked unsure she had heard the little girl correctly.

"Simple folk. God fearing. Obeying. They the ones gonna go to heaven." Cheyenne emphasized. "I heard it every Sunday at church and from Mr. Williamson."

"Cheyenne, no one knows for sure what's going to happen to anybody after they die."

"Of course they do! You either go to heaven or ya go to hell." Cheyenne looked down at the street as they continued to walk. "I wanna go to heaven. I've been in church since I was eight. Mr. Williamson took me a lot."

"Cheyenne, I'm sure if there's a heaven you'll go to it." Lorelai smiled. "But you have to keep in mind that not everyone is going to think the same way you do and just because someone thinks a different way it doesn't make anyone wrong. Those are just opinions. Everyone is entitled to opinions."

Cheyenne looked up at Lorelai with sad eyes, "Don't you believe in God, Lorelai?"

"Sure… I believe there's something or someone out there greater than we are…. But I'm not really a religious person. I just try to live my life the best way I can and be a good person."

"The pathway to hell is paved with good intentions…" Cheyenne quoted. "You gotta be real good to get to heaven, Lorelai. Real good! You gotta to go to church and tell God how much you love him… and you gotta admit you a sinner and can't do anything without Jesus."

"Well, that may work for some people…" Lorelai replied. "But that seems like a rather sad and depressing lifestyle to me. I'm very happy just the way things are.

**(West Virginia) **

"I wonder what she's doin' now." Janeeva sighed.

"Probably playing with some youngins somewhere." Roscoe replied as he focused more on the television.

"Do you think they've about found her a home?"

Roscoe shrugged. "Said they'd call ya when they did… they ain't called. So I reckon not."

Janeeva stood up from the couch. "You haven't gotten me work in days, Roscoe."

"Don't need work. You're with me."

"Well maybe I don't wanna be with you."

Roscoe reached over and grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. "Now, Janeeva we've been through this. I aim to marry you and take care of you. You don't gotta do that stuff."

"Married? You think I wanna get married?" Janeeva let out a large huff. "I can't think of one good thing a man ever did for me!"

"Oh yeah? Well can you name one good thing you ever did for a man? You've stayed hidden in that trailer down there with that girl for over ten years. No one even knew if you were alive or not half the time. Keeping that child was the worst mistake you ever made."

"She's gone now ain't she?" Janeeva roared. "Ain't she?"

"Yes, by god, she is! When are you gonna let her go?" Roscoe jumped from the couch. "I'm sick of hearing about that little bitch. Every day you sit there and you complain! Why you always wanting things you can't have? Why can't you just be thankful for what ya got?

"I got nothing to be thankful for." She bitterly stated. "My life is a train wreck. Always has been. Always will be."

"That's what I'm tryin to tell you, woman. I'm here to make things better for you. But you got to let me in." Roscoe walked over a put his hand on her shoulder. "I wanna love you. Make an honest woman out of ya. If it's kids you want so bad. We'll have some of our own." Janeeva's face softened as Roscoe gently stroked his fingers across her cheeks. "I'll leave this business behind… I got another job lined up. Gonna make all kinds of money."

"Oh, no Roscoe… not the plants again." Janeeva replied in a weak voice.

"Don't worry, baby. Technology today is making it easier and easier. We'll be millionaires some day and we'll never even have to leave our house to do it." He smiled.


End file.
